1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium conveying device used in an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer, or a facsimile machine (each of which makes use of, for example, an electrophotography method or an inkjet method), or a MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral) comprising a combination thereof. In addition, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including the recording medium conveying device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus, a conveying unit provided for conveying a sheet (serving as an example of a recording medium) is used for easily removing a sheet jammed in the conveying unit. Such a conveying unit can be drawn out from the body of the image forming apparatus and mounted to the body of the image forming apparatus. Such a conveying unit can be drawn out from the body of the image forming apparatus perpendicularly to a sheet conveying direction. When a sheet is jammed in the conveying unit, a jam elimination operation is performed, in which the conveying unit is drawn out from the body to remove the jammed sheet.
A handle is provided at a draw-out side of the conveying unit. Therefore, when the conveying unit is drawn out from the body of the image forming apparatus for performing a jam elimination operation, an operator, such as a user or a person in charge of maintenance, can grasp the handle and easily draw out the conveying unit. The conveying unit is provided with a conveying roller. A knob is provided at the conveying-unit draw-out side of a rotating shaft of the conveying roller so that the operator can perform, for example, the jam elimination operation even if the operator does not draw out the conveying unit. The operator can rotate the conveying roller by rotating the knob with his/her hand. The operator can perform the jam elimination operation on the jammed sheet by taking out the jammed sheet from the conveying unit by rotating the conveying roller.
However, in such a conveying unit, since the handle and the knob are secured to the conveying unit, the handle and the knob project towards the draw-out side of the conveying unit. Therefore, an external shape of the conveying unit becomes large, as a result of which the conveying unit takes up a large area in a surrounding space. When the conveying unit is used in common in the bodies of a plurality of types of apparatuses, the bodies of the apparatuses need to be designed with reference to the size of the conveying unit. As a result, the shapes of the bodies of the apparatuses may become large.
To overcome this problem, the handle and the knob may be made removable. However, when the conveying unit is to be accommodated (i.e. put back in place or housed), the handle and the knob are removed from the conveying unit. Similarly, when the conveying unit is to be drawn out, the handle and the knob are mounted thereto. Therefore, it may not be possible to quickly perform, for example, a jam elimination operation. In addition, the mounting operation and the removing operation are troublesome to carry out. This may considerably reduce workability. And the operator may lose the handle and/or the knob.
A structure in which a sheet accommodating tray is disposed below a duplex unit, and in which sheet sending-out means is used in common by the duplex unit and the sheet holding tray is known. The duplex unit is provided for printing a second side (non-printing side) of a recording medium whose first side is printed. The sheet accommodating tray can be drawn out independently of the duplex unit in a direction perpendicular to a sheet-feeding direction of the recording medium. This structure makes it possible to reduce the size of and simplify the apparatus and to easily facilitate a jam elimination operation. In addition, it is possible to prevent parts from becoming damaged during the jam elimination operation and the recording medium from being left after the jam elimination operation.
However, in the above-described structure, although a jam elimination operation can be performed by drawing out, for example, the duplex unit, only a cutaway portion in which a finger is inserted is provided in, for example, the duplex unit. Therefore, the duplex unit, etc., may not be properly taken out. With regard to the above-described structure, a handle that projects from the duplex unit is not disclosed or even suggested. Similarly, there is no disclosure or suggestion of a knob for performing a jam elimination operation, etc., without taking out the duplex unit.